


Night

by remi199999



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi199999/pseuds/remi199999
Summary: 被動畫萌的，試寫傻白甜。





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> 被動畫萌的，試寫傻白甜。

一邊拿起披薩塞進嘴巴裡，橙色頭帶的變種烏龜一邊偷瞥興致勃勃的Donatello。這隻世界上最聰明的烏龜最喜歡的影片類型，是他連吃著披薩都會睡著的紀錄片，就算他每次都打算像平常一樣，裝作完全聽懂又很感興趣的模樣，仍然無法神智清明地堅持到最後一刻，又想黏著難得願意長時間待在沙發上的Donatello。

弟弟的腦袋貼上他的上臂時，Donatello拿起遙控器按下暫停，而後微微轉身移開Michelangelo擱在另一邊的盒子與手上那半塊披薩，讓弟弟枕在他的大腿上，並兀自挪動找到舒適的位置。Michelangelo總是得寸進尺，又十分討人喜愛。尤其他常常對於堅持向弟弟解釋的自己感到懊惱，看著那雙嬰兒藍的眼睛和微笑，卻覺得可愛。

Donatello能夠跟著Michelangelo欣賞各式各樣的動畫和電影，紀錄片倒是聲稱自己沒有電視（和披薩）就無法活下去的Michelangelo唯一無法接受的影片類型，經常睡著或睜著眼睛雲遊四海。

相對於Raphael總是不停地吐槽Leonardo的喜好，比起Michelangelo來實驗室搗亂，接納拿著披薩或爆米花或可樂坐到他身邊的弟弟，總能一邊把剩餘的食物吃掉，一邊繼續沉浸於紀錄片之中，紫色頭帶的變種烏龜認為自己應該知足。

◎

關閉電視，Donatello放下遙控器後，輕輕地搖了搖仍舊枕在他的大腿上睡得香甜的弟弟，而Michelangelo毫無反應。

「Mikey，醒醒。」

Michelangelo蹭蹭Donatello，依舊沒有睜開眼睛。

「Mikey。」

「唔……」

手腳並用離開Donatello，Michelangelo才睜開雙眼，直視前方半晌，轉頭看見紫色頭帶的變種烏龜，又手腳並用地湊了過去，在臉頰上落下親吻。

「Mikey，睡迷糊了嗎？」

被Michelangelo不停地吻他的舉動逗笑，Donatello伸手按住弟弟的肩膀，卻沒有阻止的意思。

「嗯，Donnie。」

「我看完啦，你想繼續待在這裡，還是回房間去？」

Donatello任由胡亂敷衍他的弟弟又親了他好幾下，而Michelangelo歪著腦袋，認真考慮哥哥的提議。烏龜們時常睡在沙發上或地板上，房間多半都是用來收藏心愛的玩具或漫畫或錄影帶，床鋪的使用率倒是不高。有時候想黏在一起，還不想睡在又硬又冷的地面，才真正地發揮寢具的功用。橙色頭帶的變種烏龜希望哥哥跟他待在一起，於是伸手環住Donatello的項頸。

「我那裡還是你那裡？」

笑著回吻了弟弟，Donatello伸手托起Michelangelo，起身離開沙發。

「唔，你那裡。」

「再不整理房間，Splinter要罰你了，Mikey。」

輕易識破Michelangelo假裝思考的模樣，Donatello無可奈何地規勸弟弟。

「好嘛，明天——」

把拉長音撒嬌的弟弟帶進房間，Donatello用腳關上門。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望閱讀愉快：）
> 
> 這其實不太適合在這裡提出。  
希望看到這裡的人可以瞭解一下香港正在發生的事情。  
#反送中 #SupportHongkong #Hongkongprotest #FreedomHK


End file.
